


Our House

by qnn



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Memory Loss, References to Depression, Slow Burn, alternative universe, based on a japanese movie called Our House (2017)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2020-11-27 06:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20943650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qnn/pseuds/qnn
Summary: The stranger was standing still a few meters ahead, looking straight at Hyungwon. The mix of fear and confusion in the man's eyes made Hyungwon shiver, he felt the air around him grow dense. The first drops of rain started to fall."Are you lost?" Hyungwon asked."I don't know." The man replied."Are you looking for something?""I don't know."_______Hyungwon takes into his house a stranger who's lost his memory. In time they grow close, but the stranger's past is constantly lurking in the shadows.(also the stranger is changkyun in case it wasn't clear)





	1. routine

**Author's Note:**

> this is loosely based on a japanese movie called Our House (2017). no, i wasn't creative enough to think of another title.  
some things in this work of fiction will be unrealistic, so please romanticize them because they were intended for that.  
i have no idea with which frequency i'll update, i have most of it planned though. the chapters will most likely be short. i'll update the tags as i go i've no idea how to tag stuff.  
things to bear in mind: english is not my first language

For as long as he could remember, Hyungwon had lived in this house.

At 25 years of age, he had been living there since he was six, and he couldn't remember any other house he'd lived in. He knew everything about this house. He was familiar with every corner, every stain, with every creak the house made, every crease on the wood on the floor and on the stairs. Sometimes he felt like he was one with the house, a being who belonged to it.

Hyungwon lived alone now, the only resident of the old two floored house. When they moved there, it was Hyungwon, mom, and dad. When he was 10, it became Hyungwon and mom. When Hyungwon was 22 it became just Hyungwon, alone.

Being alone had never bothered him. He had friends that he met every once in a while, he had a job which he liked, he was friendly to his neighbors and they were friendly to him. But he spent most of his time by himself. He liked to read in his free time, to care for his plants, and to paint - a hobby he had inherited from his mom.

Sometimes he'd give his paintings to friends, but only if they asked for them. He'd never put them up around his house, he didn't like the idea of changing the house, specially with something so self indulgent. More recently a friend had convinced him to try to sell them. He made some money from it, although he had never intended for this hobby to become profitable, and he thought he was a pretty average painter - and, in no way, an artist.

Hyungwon wasn't necessarily strict with his routine, but he rarely had reason to change it.

So that Thursday had started like all the others. He woke up at 7am, changed, and went downstairs to have breakfast. His breakfast consisted of omelet, tofu, rice, and tea, the same as always. When he was done, he washed the dishes, picked up his coat, his bag, his keys and his bike, and left to work.

On Thursdays, after work, Hyungwon went to different parts of the town, in hopes he'd find something new somewhere he could sit down and draw on his notebook. He liked trying to see the town from a different perspective, and drawing helped clear his mind, make all the thoughts unravel.

This time, the chosen place was the beach.

Hyungwon walked by the seaside, picking up the shells he found along the way. There was no one else at the beach, the day was overcast, and it would start raining at any minute. It was peaceful, and Hyungwon enjoyed that.

He had intended to draw the shells he picked before going home, but he started to worry about the rain.

It was getting dark when he got to his street. On the street there was a man, a few meters ahead of him, walking at a slow pace and looking around, at everything. When the man was almost at Hyungwon's house, he stopped, turned around, and started walking the other way.

Hyungwon passed him by, and the man didn't look at him. He seemed lost, looking at everything and paying attention to nothing. He was young, maybe younger than Hyungwon himself. He wore a white shirt, a coat, ironed pants, fancy shoes, and carried a small suitcase in his hand, that seemed to be brand new. When Hyungwon arrived at the gate of his house, he turned back to see the man.  
The stranger was standing still a few meters ahead, looking straight at Hyungwon. The mix of fear and confusion in the man's eyes made Hyungwon shiver, he felt the air around him grow dense. The first drops of rain started to fall.

"Are you lost?" Hyungwon asked.

"I don't know," the man replied.

"Are you looking for something?"

"I don't know."

Hyungwon stared at him. For a brief moment, he had the strange feeling that he knew the stranger, and at the same time he was sure that his face wasn't familiar to him. It was as if something was hiding in his mind, and he couldn't access.

"I can't remember anything," the man said.

"The rain is getting stronger," Hyungwon said, opening the gate to his house. "Do you want to come in?"


	2. rain

The man left his suitcase by the door, took off his shoes, and accompanied Hyungwon to the kitchen. The entire house was filled with the earthy smell the rain brought with it. The pattering outside filled their ears as the rain grew stronger.  
Hyungwon put the kettle to heat, and placed two mugs on the counter to make tea. The man sat at the table, a little stiff, not leaning back on the chair, not looking around too much, and keeping quiet.

"Do you remember your name?" Hyungwon asked, turning around to see him after filling the infusers with the tea leaves, leaning against the counter.

"Changkyun," he replied in a quiet voice, a little hard to hear through the sound of the rain outside.

"You don't remember your surname?"

The man shook his head.

"Do you remember how you got here?"

He shook his head again.

They stayed silent, not looking at each other. The man leaned over the table, crossing his arms over it, keeping his eyes down. From time to time, the kitchen would light up, followed by the distant sound of a thunder. The kettle began to whistle, the water was boiling.

"Have you checked your pockets?" Hyungwon asked. He turned off the flames in the stove and picked up the kettle.

"I have. There was some money, but nothing else."

Hyungwon poured the water in both mugs, taking a deep breath as the steam came up, bringing the faint smell of green tea. He took both mugs to the table, pushing one of them to the stranger - Changkyun, he reminded himself -, and sat in front of him, holding his cup with both hands, feeling the pleasant warmth from the mug on his skin. Changkyun uncrossed his arms and pulled the mug closer to himself. He was pale and had dark circles under his eyes.

"What is your name?" Changkyun asked, not looking up at his host.

"I'm Chae Hyungwon."

"Hyungwon?"

"Yes."

Changkyun nodded.

"Have you looked through your suitcase?" Hyungwon asked. "Maybe there's something..."

Changkyun shook his head. He brought the cup to his lips, holding it with both hands. He blew softly at the tea before sipping.

"How do you know that your name's Changkyun?"

He shrugged, and looked up at Hyungwon. "I don't know. I just have a feeling that it is."

They drank their tea in silence, Changkyun looking down to his cup, the tablecloth, or his own hands; he looked at everything but Hyungwon, and Hyungwon only looked at him. He noticed Changkyun had long fingers, he wore no rings, he didn't have scars in his hands. He noticed that Changkyun would sometimes bite his lower lip after drinking some tea, that Changkyun traced the rim of the mug with the tip of his finger, and rotated it sometimes pushing the handle around slowly. What went through the mind of someone who couldn't remember a thing? Hyungwon asked himself.

"I'm gonna start making us dinner." Hyungwon got up, after finishing his tea, and picked up Changkyun's empty mug. "And then I'll prepare a place for you to sleep."

Changkyun looked up at him with big eyes, a little surprised. He opened his mouth to say something, but gave up. Hyungwon thought he heard Changkyun mutter an "ok" after that.

Hyungwon started picking the food from the fridge, setting up the pans and the dishes to serve dinner. He put the water to boil to make rice and started washing the vegetables. Having someone with him in the kitchen as he cooked was unusual. Their silence was weird, filled with a rightful anxiety, but Changkyun's presence was not unpleasant. Cooking for two reminded Hyungwon of the times when he cooked for him and his mother, when he got home before her after work. She would sit at the table, in the same spot where the stranger was sitting now, and would stay silent, knitting, as Hyungwon cooked.

\---

When the food was ready, Changkyun helped him set the table. They both ate in silence. Hyungwon didn't know what to say, and Changkyun didn't seem to want to talk. Hyungwon thought it would be unpleasant for him to have to answer to an infinite amount of "do you remember...?", and there was nothing more he could ask.

"Thank you for the food," Changkyun said after he finished eating. "I'll take care of the dishes."

Hyungwon first impulse was to refuse the help, but instead he just agreed. At least it was something for Changkyun to do, and maybe it would help him feel better about being somewhere he didn't know with someone he didn't know. Although, again, in that moment Changkyun didn't know any place or any person.

Hyungwon put away the food as Changkyun took care of the dishes. There were a lot of leftovers. Changkyun ate very slowly, and finished his bowl a little before Hyungwon finished his own. It was probably a trick, Hyungwon thought, so he wouldn't notice that Changkyun had barely eaten anything. He probably didn't have much of an appetite.

"I'll take a shower and prepare your bed. Come upstairs when you're done."

Hyungwon stopped by the door and turned to look at Changkyun on his out of the kitchen for a brief moment. Changkyun was almost done with the dishes. The rain was lighter now.


	3. lost

When Hyungwon went to his room after showering, Changkyun was sitting on the floor with his open suitcase laid in front of him. The clothes were unfolded, messy, safe to assume he had looked through it already.

"There's only clothes," Changkyun said when Hyungwon entered the room. "And like, this notebook, but there's nothing written in it."

Changkyun held the notebook up so Hyungwon could see it. It seemed like a plain notebook, small, with a black leather cover and, like everything else that Changkyun had with him, brand new. Hyungwon picked it up and turned it in his hands.

"Can I open it?"

"Sure. There's nothing."

Hyungwon opened the notebook on the first page, and there was nothing written in it, but there was a small gap between the cover and the first page. Looking closer, it seemed as if some pages had been cut out, close to the binding. He turned a few pages, and they were all blank.

"There are a few pages missing." He handed the notebook back to Changkyun, squatting by the suitcase so he could take a closer look inside of it too. Hyungwon thought that before Changkyun overturned everything, the clothes were probably ironed and perfectly folded. 

Changkyun picked up the notebook, opening it on the first page. He ran his finger across the book's spine inside, and lifted it up to his eye level, probably to see if there were any pressure marks on the page that he could read.

"Maybe they're in the suitcase?" Hyungwon offered, picking up a plain white shirt and putting it aside so he could look under it. "Did you check the pockets of all the clothes?"

"There's nothing." Changkun sighed, putting the notebook aside. He ran a hand through his hair, seeming frustrated.

\---

The house only had two bedrooms. After his mother died, Hyungwon had moved to where once had been his parent's bedroom. He had a double bed, an old wardrobe where he kept his clothes, a bedside table, and pots of plants by the window. His books were piled up on the floor near the walls.  
In his old room, he kept his painting materials, a few boxes of things that had belonged to his mother - that back then he didn't want to give away, and now he had just forgotten about -, and everything else that he didn't need constantly, like fans during winter and the heater during summer.  
There wasn't enough space left in his old room to place a bed, and the whole room smelled like paint now, so Hyungwon set the bed on the floor next to his own.

He sat on his bed with a book while Changkyun was in the shower, but he couldn't concentrate on his reading. By the time he gave up, he had read the same paragraph five times.

"Where do I put the towel?" Changkyun asked at the door, holding the towel.  
His hair was wet and messy, the shirt he wore was a little oversized, and Hyungwon knew that he had the fresh smell of soap, the same as himself.

"There's a hook behind the bathroom door."

Changkyun vanished back into the corridor, coming back a few seconds later. He held a pile of his poorly-folded clothes, the ones he was wearing earlier. He threw all of them into his suitcase and closed it, having to force the zipper to close due to the mess he had made inside it.

"I set up another bed. If you prefer I can sleep on the floor, I don't mind," Hyungwon said, as he watched Changkyun's struggle to close the bag.

"No, it's ok."

Changkyun left the suitcase by the door. He looked at Hyungwon, scratched his arm, opened his mouth to say something. Hyungwon pretended to be reading, not wanting to make Changkyun uncomfortable with his staring.

"Thank you... for..."

"Don't mention it," Hyungwon replied, quickly, and looked up to offer him a smile.

Changkyun didn't return the smile, instead just looking away and directing himself to his bed.

"Do you want me to buy a newspaper tomorrow so we can see if someone is looking for you?" Hyungwon asked, marking the page he was at before closing his book.

"No."

"Are you thinking about going to the police?"

"No," he answered quickly, his voice louder than before, and he turned to look at Hyungwon with a serious expression.

Hyungwon was startled at his reaction. He didn't say anything else, there was nothing more he could offer.

"I thought about it, I mean... It's..." Changkyun ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath. "I have a bad feeling when I think about being found."

Hyungwon looked at him, feeling a shiver go down his spine. Changkyun was confused and tired, and maybe what he felt wasn't related to anything real, to anything that came before his memory loss. But maybe it was.

"Ok. Don't worry, it's your call," he tried to tranquilize Changkyun.

It was still early, but they decided to go to sleep.


	4. two

It had been a long night.

Hyungwon woke up multiple times, with the vague memory of having weird dreams. When he got up, a little before 7am, Changkyun was asleep. He suspected his night hadn't been much better, so he was very careful when picking clothes in his wardrobe and leaving the room, afraid of waking him up.

When Changkyun came downstairs, Hyungwon was finishing his breakfast. There were light steps on the stairs, accompanied by the familiar creaks. How long had it been since someone other than himself used those stairs? Hyungwon didn't know.

"Good morning," he said as Changkyun entered the kitchen.

The table was set for two, and Changkyun sat at the same place he had the day before.

"Good morning."

Hyungwon didn't want to ask him if he had slept well, knowing the answer would most likely be a lie. He stared at Changkyun, thinking about what he said the night before, how he had a bad feeling about being found. So now he was hiding, in Hyungwon's house.

Changkyun started helping himself to the food, not looking up at Hyungwon. He poured himself a cup of tea and pulled the bowl of rice closer. When he looked down, strands of hair fell over his eyes. He did everything with caution, slowly, barely making any sound. When he looked up, his eyes met Hyungwon's.

"There are some leftovers from yesterday in the fridge," Hyungwon said, looking down, a little embarrassed for his staring. "You can have them for lunch. But feel free to cook, if you want."

Changkyun didn't reply, which Hyungwon thought was going to be the usual response from him. He got up and took his dishes to the sink.

"I'll take care of the dishes," Changkyun said with his mouth full, without looking up.

"I'll just wash mine."

"Leave it."

Hyungwon sighed. It felt weird to just leave his dishes on the sink after eating. Everything about having someone else in the house took him out of his comfort zone. He turned to look at Changkyun, who appeared to be eating with more appetite than the day before, a good sign. He decided to leave the dishes, and walked up to the table, reaching for something in his pocket.

"Here's the spare key, lock the house if you go out." He put the key on the table.

Changkyun looked from the key to Hyungwon, raising an eyebrow. He placed a finger on top of the key and pulled it closer to himself. "Ok."

"Well..." Hyungwon started, a little hesitant, looking at the dishes he'd left on the sink. He bit his lower lip for a brief moment and looked back at Changkyun. "I have to go. See you later."

As Hyungwon gave the first step towards the door, he felt Changkyun holding his wrist. It was the first time they touched.

"I know that you told me yesterday..." Changkyun let go of Hyungwon's wrist. He kept looking down, to the table. Hyungwon noticed his pale face starting to turn red. "But I can't remember your name."


	5. dinner

For the rest of the day, Hyungwon felt something different on his wrist where Changkyun had held it. A light tingling. It was, of course, not real, and Hyungwon knew that. He wondered if it had been so long since he last had physical contact with someone that he was touch starved.

On Fridays, Hyungwon used to dine out, by himself or with a friend. Recently, mostly by himself.  
On that particular Friday, he went straight home, without realizing he was making another small change in his routine because of Changkyun.

From the entrance he could smell food being made, the homelike aroma of seasoning, and he could hear the sink running as utensils clattered against each other. Changkyun was noisier when by himself.

In the kitchen, Changkyun was by the sink washing the utensils he used for cooking, with his back turned to the door. He wore jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt, with the sleeves pulled back. Unlike the one he wore to sleep the night before, this one fit him well.

"Hi," Hyungwon said shyly, entering the kitchen.

"Hi." Changkyun turned off the faucet, and picked the dishcloth to dry his hands before turning to look at Hyungwon. "I made dinner." He gestured to the stove, pointing at it with his chin.

Hyungwon felt slightly uncomfortable with the idea of not making his own dinner. He hadn't expected Changkyun to actually cook something, he didn't seem like the type who cooked a lot, and since he had lost his memory... The smell in the house was good, but he couldn't shake the anxiety off his brain. 

"What did you make?"

"Soondubu jigae."

"Did I have everything to make it?"

"No, I bought the stuff." Changkyun put the dishcloth back on the hook. "I was bored, so I decided to cook to pass the time."

"Let's eat, then," Hyungwon said, giving a shy smile, that went unanswered again.

He walked up to the sink, opening the cabinet over it to pick up two bowls, handing one of them to Changkyun. Their hands touched when Changkyun took the bowl, and Hyungwon knew that the place where they had touched would be tingling, like his wrist, for the rest of the day.

They picked up their servings and sat at the table, neither of them making any ceremony before they started eating. Hyungwon thought that it wasn't the best soondubu jigae he had ever had, but it wasn't bad either.

"I saw your paintings," Changkyun said, bluntly. "They're nice."

"Thank you," Hyungwon replied, feeling his face warm up. Thankfully, Changkyun rarely looked up, so he wouldn't see him blushing.

It was unexpected for Hyungwon that Changkyun would comment about the paintings. Of course he would wander around the house while alone there, and it was natural that he would be curious about the paintings, but it was sweet of him to say something, even if it was something as simple as "they're nice".

"Do you want me to go tomorrow?"

Hyungwon tilted his head slightly, and Changkyun looked up at him, keeping a serious expression, which seemed to be his usual.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... I'm a stranger staying at your house and eating your food and all."

"And looking through my paintings," Hyungwon added quietly, with a smile at the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah." Changkyun looked down, but Hyungwon thought he caught a hint of a smile as he did so.

"I haven't thought about it." Hyungwon went back to a more serious tone, stirring his jigae distractedly with the spoon. The subject hadn't even crossed his mind.

"Well, think about it and let me know so I can figure something out." Changkyun stuffed his mouth with kimchi and pork.

"I mean, you don't have to worry about it. You can stay." He shrugged.

Changkyun stared at him as Hyungwon took a spoonful of food to his mouth. He put his chopsticks down and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't see any reason why you can't stay here for a while."

After a moment of silence, they went back to eating in silence. Changkyun was stiff, keeping his shoulders shrunken and his head down. A couple of times it seemed like he wanted to say something, he'd stop eating, rest his spoon or his chopsticks and breath in. Changkyun was embarrassed, although Hyungwon saw no reason for him to feel that way.  
Now, having eaten half of his bowl of jigae, he thought it seemed to taste better - warm homemade food, even if it didn't taste great, it was good for the soul.


	6. beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone! i know it's been a while since i last updated and i'm sorry for that, but a million things happened since then. now i'm back to having more free time and i'll try to go back to updating it regularly again! thank you to anyone who's had the patience to wait until now :) and welcome to any possibly new readers? i hope you enjoy!

On Saturdays, Hyungwon didn't have a established routine.  
He would wake up later, go out, invite friends over, paint, spend the day in bed reading, doing whatever he felt like doing. One of the things he felt like doing on that Saturday was staying in bed for a long time after waking up, not thinking about anything and just enjoying his moment of laziness. He saw when Changkyun woke up and left the room, but he decided to stay in bed a little more, even if that meant that Changkyun would probably make breakfast for them both. After all the anxiety from the previous night over dinner, having Changkyun make his breakfast didn't sound like the worst thing that could happen. Maybe it could even be nice.

Hyungwon sat up on the bed and stretched his arms, taking in a deep breath. The digital clock on his bedside table marked 9:34am. The room was well lit even with the windows closed, which meant the sun shone bright outside. There were steps on the stairs, and a few seconds later, Changkyun came in through the door.

"Good morning." Hyungwon said, lazily.

"Morning." Changkyun squatted by his suitcase and opened it. "I made breakfast." He added, picking up a few pieces of clothes from inside. The day before, after dinner, Changkyun had folded some of his clothes, and now his suitcase seemed to be almost organized.

Hyungwon got up and walked to the window, opening it and letting the sun shine through the room, bathing the plants in its light. "Do you want to wash some clothes? The ones from Thursday. They'll dry quickly with this weather."

"I threw them away."

Hyungwon looked at him, but Changkyun didn't look back. That answer sent a shiver down his spine. The tone in Changkyun's voice when he answered was sharp, which Hyungwon thought was his way of saying he didn't want to be questioned about it. And in the end, Hyungwon thought it was none of his business to know, and tried to take it out of his head.

"I think I'm gonna go for a walk after breakfast. Do you want to go?" Hyungwon started putting the pillows in place to make his bed. "Maybe we could go to the beach."

He couldn't see it, but he felt Changkyun's eyes on him, he could tell that he had his usual serious expression. As he stretched the covers on the bed, he remembered that Changkyun was probably afraid of being found in case he wandered around the city, but he couldn't live the rest of his life inside the house, caged like an animal.

"Ok." Changkyun replied, a little hesitant. "I'm gonna go shower before we go then." He left the room, without so much as asking Hyungwon if he wanted to use the bathroom first.

_____

After Hyungwon changed and had breakfast, they left to the beach. They walked their way to it, since Hyungwon only had one bicycle. It was a 30 minute walk to get there.

Changkyun was opening up a little more, which Hyungwon appreciated. They didn't talk a lot on their way to the beach, but they talked. They commented on things that they passed by. It also seemed like Changkyun was actually starting to smile more, although they were really shy smiles that he constantly tried to hide.

Hyungwon felt good in his presence, and he felt good about having someone in the house as well, as much as it changed his routine, the change was doing him good.

There was no one else at the beach, since the day was cold. On the horizon there were boats that seemed so small, probably fishermen boats. The sand was thin, a yellowish-white. The sound of the sea and its cold breeze were soothing. Hyungwon closed his eyes and inhaled deeply after they sat down at a bench. The sea’s salty smell filled his nostrils as his mind wandered back to Changkyun’s clothes, and why he had thrown them away.

"Why do you live by yourself?" Changkyun asked carefully, keeping his eyes on the horizon. He wore a black hoodie, and he kept his hands tucked into the sleeves. "It's a big house for just one person."

"I lived with my mother, but she died a few years ago." Hyungwon looked at him and smiled. "But I think you knew that."

"I imagined..." Changkyun nodded briefly, crossing his arms.

Hyungwon picked his notebook and a pencil from inside the bag he had brought with him. The notebook was small and most of it had been used. The pages were yellowish at the corners. He opened at a blank page and started sketching something. Hyungwon was aware of Changkyun looking at his sketch, he seemed curious and interested. It made Hyungwon feel embarrassed at first, but if he had seen all his paintings, he figured there was no reason for him to feel that way.

"Why did you let me stay at your house?" Changkyun asked so quietly it was almost a whisper. He seemed to not want to disturb Hyungwon, but also to not be heard by anyone else, even though they were alone. "I'm a stranger."

Hyungwon kept on drawing. The question surprised him, and he was even more surprised by the fact that he hadn't given much thought to it before. He knew his reasons, but they weren't strong enough to justify it, and he knew that. But still...

"I felt like you weren't a stranger." He finally stopped drawing, and put his pencil down inside the notebook. He bit his lip as he looked up, drawing a deep breath as he thought about the best way to answer Changkyun. "I think I dreamed of you the night before we met." He pushed away from his face a strand of hair with the tip of his fingers. "It probably sounds weird, but it was because of that." Hyungwon shrugged lightly, and picked up his pencil again, just wanting to have something in his hand. He didn't think he'd be able to go back to drawing right away.

"It doesn’t..." Changkyun replied in that same secretive tone. He leaned forward, putting his elbows on his knees and looking straight ahead. Hyungwon wished he could read his mind.

"Do you really not remember anything?" Hyungwon asked carefully.

Changkyun shook his head. "I don't. I mean..." He sat back, and pulled the hood over his head. "I never know if something is a memory or not. When we were almost at the beach, when we already could see the sand and the sea, I could picture myself as a kid running near the sea, splashing water, whatever. I just don't know if it's a memory or if it's fiction." They stared at each other for a moment, and Hyungwon was the first to look down. He felt like the air was growing thick around them. "At night I have weird dreams of people that seem familiar to me. I just don't know if it's real, it doesn't feel like a memory." Changkyun's voice drifted to a quieter tone as he spoke the last sentences.

What Hyungwon saw when looking at him was someone who was lost. He felt the urge to touch him, to place a hand on his thigh, to place a hand on his forearm, to hold his hand. Hyungwon replayed Changkyun's words in his head, and replayed the dream he had had of Changkyun with it. Everything seemed so weird and yet it didn't feel like it was wrong. It didn’t feel absurd.

"I feel like something bad happened, though." Changkyun continued, clearing his throat. "I don't think I want to remember."

Hyungwon felt a shiver go down his spine again, and he suddenly remembered the warmth of Changkyun's hand on his wrist the day before. It made his heart beat faster, he wanted to feel him again, and to know more about him, even though there was nothing. All that there was to Changkyun existed from Thursday onward, he was almost a ghost of himself.


End file.
